Cloudless Sky
by sadscarlet
Summary: Everyday was the same for Inuzuka Kiba. It was school, work, homework, sleep. Nothing ever changed and Kiba wanted something new to happen. When that something dose happen his not won’t know what hit him. KibaNaru.
1. Chapter 1 : New Kid

**Summary:**** Everyday was the same for Inuzuka Kiba. It was school, work, homework, sleep. Nothing ever changed and Kiba wanted something new to happen. When that something dose happen his not won't know what hit him. KibaNaru **

**A/N:**

**So another story…I hope this one is better then this last. This one is also KibaNaru or NaruKiba in some parts. Later there will be other pairings. I started writing this a while ago but didn't want to finish it but now I do. When this one is done I'll go back to my favorite couple SasuNaru. So yeah here's the first chapter. I also might change the title later.**

**I do not own Naruto but I wish I did :3**

**I'm not good with spelling/grammar but I try my best.**

**Enjoy or Not**

**Big thanks you my wonderful Beta Chibi-chan and her sister Kitty-chan [Their real names, not account]**

* * *

**Cloudless Sky**

Chapter 1: New Kid

Inuzuka Kiba opened his front door and went inside. Walking up to his room he opened the door and shut it again after walking in. He took off his work clothes and threw them his bed.

Everyday was the same for him; School, work, homework, and then sleep. He needed a girlfriend or just some fun. Kiba did go to clubs but they were boring without his friends.

Sometimes on weekends, when Kiba wasn't working, he and his friends would hang out and do something together. But even that was the same old routine. Go over someone's house,

play around, do random things, get drunk and pass out. It was just plain fucking boring! Kiba went out of his room to the kitchen to get something to eat. His mom and sister weren't

home yet. '_Probably still at work, those two.' _Thought Kiba while going through the fridge. _'I need someone to like, to love, someone cute, funny, nice, and warm-hearted' _Kiba laughed. _'That's _

_not possible, not at all.' _Most of the girls Kiba liked or thought were date-able were taken. And the other girls in school were stuck-up, annoying, crazy bitches who all just wanted to get

laid. So Kiba can't seem to find anyone to make his life less boring. After doing his homework, Kiba took a shower and went to sleep thinking about the next day. _'It's probably going to be_

_the same as today and every other day'_ but he had no idea of what waited for him at school.

----

At school the next day, Kiba met Neji at his locker. "Yo Neji, what's up?" Kiba greeted the pale-eyed teen. Nothing much" said the Hyuuga but it sounded more like a whisper. "What

happened? I know something did. You're acting very un-Neji Hyuuga like." Neji was blushing slightly and fiddling with his long hair. "Dose it have to do with…Gaara?" the dog-boy

grinned. Neji blushed deeper looking like a pale tomato. "Ha-ha, I knew it! What did you do? Come on, you've been dating for 2 years now. Tell me, what did you the Great Hyuuga Neji

do, with Gaara?" Kiba asked kinda loudly still grinning his ass off or his mouth for the matter. "Nothing" whisper the very now shy Hyuuga. "Did you do it?" Kiba asked straight forward

grinning like a mad man or mad dog. "We…I…He…Yes?" Neji was acting like his cousin Hinata would. "Well finally! After 2 years something has to happen." Opening his locker, Kiba took

everything he needed for English class and turned back to Neji. "We'll talk about it in gym" said Kiba still grinning. You could think that doggy grin would be stuck on his face because

most of the time all that dog boy did was grin and grin and grin. Neji had a strong urge to hit the dog on the head to stop him from having dirty thoughts but he didn't know that Kiba

was apparently straight and wouldn't have any thoughts about 2 guys.

Following Kiba to English, Neji wad thinking of ways to kill the brunette if he ever told anyone of what happened with him and Gaara the day before. They sat in their usual seat in the

back of the classroom. Their teacher, Kakashi, was as usual, late. Surprisingly he wasn't fired yet since he has been late every day, using stupid excuses for like2-3 years. Ten minutes

into class Kakashi walks in and was without his orange porn book. "Hello, class" said the silver-haired teacher. "Today we are going to be starting a new book and project," the class

groaned "But first we're going to introduce our new classmate" smiled Kakashi. Suddenly most of the class burst into was this new student? Why did this student come here

in the middle of the year? When did this student come here? Where did he come from? Questions were flying about the room and this new kid. "Ah and here is the new classmate" said

Kakashi. The door opened and the chattering class fell silent.

The most beautiful, bright person entered the class. No one could tell if it was a boy or a girl. He/she had bright, short, spiky, blonde hair. He/she had big around sparkling blue eyes.

His/her face was perfect, flawless except for the three long whisker-like scars on each cheek. He/she was tall and was wearing short orange shorts and a black tee-shirt with converse

that were black and orange. He/she had a green sling book-bag with a frog on it. Kiba, sitting in the back of the room, was silently praying that the new student was a girl. "Ok, new kid,

introduce yourself. Tell us your name, age, favorite color, gender and so on. I like to keep some info on my students" Kakashi took out a pad and a pen. The boy/girl looked around the

room. "Ok, teacher, I'm a boy just so you know because people tend to get confused," Kiba's smile fell. The new kid was a guy and not a girl. "My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm 15 years

old and my favorite color is orange," _'No kidding' _thought Kiba. "I came from Japan and I moved here 2 weeks ago for personal reasons. So basically that's it, I think, oh and I also LOVE

ramen" said the bright boy. "Good, that's good Naruto," said Kakashi unsurprised by Naruto's perfect English that didn't even have an accent. "Now go sit," Kakashi looked around the

room "Over there, next to Kiba" Kakashi pointed to the seat next to still surprised Kiba. Naruto walked to his new seat and sat down.

"Now let's get started. Our new book we going to be reading as a class, is called Bloody Jack by L.A. Meyer. It's a historical-fiction book. Before I go into explaining the book I will explain

your project. You will be put into groups of 2 or 3 and you must write a report on the history of pirates. When the first pirates came about, what they did, how did they work on their

ships and so on…" Kakashi kept talking on and on about the project and the book but Kiba got bored and turned out his teacher. The dog boy started doodling on his notebook. "Ok the

groups are Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji, then Lee, Ten-Ten and Neji, then Hinata, Shino and Sasuke, then Kiba, Naruto and Sakura…." The teacher continued with the groups but Kiba really

didn't care. He was in a group with one of his best friends even if she was annoying and pink-haired and with a hot guy who was the new kid and looked like a girl. He was ok with his

group because Sakura was an ok girl and he thought that he and the new kid would get along fine. But if his group was like the stuck-up, stick-up-his-ass Sasuke and some very bitchy

girl he would go crazy. "Get into your groups, you lazy people" yelled Kakashi. People started moving around the classroom. Haruno Sakura took Neji's seat while Neji went to sit with his

group. "So, guys where are we going to meet?" she asked. "Not my house, my mom has a few dogs from the hospital at home and their making a big mess." Kiba explained even thought

it was only half the truth. "I don't know about my place you know my mom is sick and stuff" said Sakura. "I think we can go to my place. I don't think my aunt would mind" said Naruto.

"Ok, great now that's done…" Sakura started explaining whatever they had to do. Kiba wasn't really listening. He was staring at Naruto. _'He's prettier than any girl I've ever seen' _Kiba

mentally kicked himself. _'No, what the hell am I thinking, I'm not gay' _Kiba tired to listen to what Sakura was saying to him and the blonde but he couldn't make himself. _'And Naruto is_

_probably also straight.'_ The bell rang. "So, we'll meet at my car?" asked Naruto. "Yep, sure" said Sakura. Kiba packed his bag and walked out the class followed by Neji, to his locker.

"Hey, Kiba" said Neji when they opened their lockers. "What did you think of Naruto?" "He's ok, sounds cool and nice." Kiba muttered. "How about his looks?" asked Neji. "He looks like a

girl and if he was he would be so fucking hot" said Kiba. To Neji this was admitting that he was gay for Naruto. Naruto also heard this because his locker was a few lockers away. Neji

said "Ok then, see you at lunch" and both he and Naruto walked away in different ways, smirking.

----

Kiba was in the lunch room sitting next to Shino waiting for Neji and the others to come. Shino was being his normal silent, if-you-annoy-me-I'm-going-to-put-bugs-in-your-pants self. But

Kiba on the other hand was being awkwardly too silent. The dog-boy was usually loud and hyper and annoying. "Kiba what's wrong? You're unusually silent and it freaky" said Shino

finally pissed of by the silence. "When was the last time you said such a long sentence? I'm silent because I think of things that have been bugging me since first period" answered Kiba.

"Ok, then, I'll leave you alone" said Shino still a little worried about his friend. '_Why is it that I'm remembering Gaara's birthday party from 2 years ago? Why am I thinking of what happened _

_with Gaara's brother that night? I kissed a lot of boys at parities but it was just for fun. I don't know what those feelings were. They were wrong for me, that why I told him no when he asked me_

_out. God, why is this so hard?' _Kiba was thinking frowning. The bell rang ending lunch. Next was gym and it was the last period so Kiba felt a little better. He got up, waved a good-bye to

Shino and walked to the locker room.

----

Kiba realize there was a huge problem when he walked into the locker room, a huge problem. He was in a room of 15 half naked guys and if life couldn't get any better, there he was,

Naruto. Naruto with no shirt and only in boxers, cute, green, froggy boxers. Naruto with his blonde hair and tan skin. Naruto with his perfect body and his orange swirl tattoo on his belly.

Kiba blushed a really deep red, redder than his red face tattoos. '_Dang this boy is just too HOT_' Kiba shook his head '_No I'm not thinking this' _He went to his locker, got into this gym

uniform and was out of the dressing room faster then you can say "BELIEVE IT!" In the gym, Gai-sensei, the overdosed on coffee teacher, made sure everyone was in class and told then

to run around the track lines 100 times. Kiba stared running with everyone else. Sakura ran up to him and said "Kiba. I'm really sorry but something came up so I can't come for the group

project today." "Oh, ok then we'll move it up for tomorrow" said Kiba. "Oh no, no, no you and Naruto go ahead and get started. I'll do my part on my own at home. I'll go tell Naruto, if

that's ok with you" said Sakura. "Ok, ok then go ahead, thank you" Kiba mumbled as Sakura ran to Naruto who was up ahead in the line of running students. _'Damn why did I agree to be _

_alone with Naruto, why, why, why!?'_ Kiba kept saying over and over in his mind. He shook his head and just ran.

----

In the locker rooms Kiba couldn't help but stare at Naruto's tanned body. _'Stop it, stop it, stop it you stupid brain' _Kiba yelled at himself. Then Naruto still in his boxers came up to Kiba. "Did

Sakura tell you she can't come?" he asked. "Yeah, she did," answered Kiba. "Ok, you go ahead and wait at my car, the big orange one, and I'll be there in 2-3 minutes." "Ok, then see you

there" said Kiba and turned around to leave.

* * *

**A/N**

**Ok, so there is the first chapter and it my longest chapter EVER! Sucks right? I thought so. But I think its better then my others. I'm not going to fast this time even if it's still going a little too fast. Oh well I'll improve sooner or later with the help of my wonderful Beta Chibi-san and her sister Kitty-san [I'm going to call them -san now] Ok I'll stop talking now! Tell me what you think! Please and thank you. Reviews will be turned into plushies and collected with love. **


	2. Chapter 2 : Hanging Out and Blushing

**A/N **

**Well, here's chapter 2. It took a while to type up because my little sister kept annoying me for the computer. I'm trying to type as fast as a dead zombie can. I stayed up so long yesterday [till 5 am] writing new chapters. Ok, I'll shut up now. Enjoy.**

**Cookies to my Beta Chibi-san and Kitty-san :]**

**This chapter is for my wonderful wife, Casey! I hope you read my work :]**

* * *

**Chapter 2 – Hanging Out and Blushing**

Kiba went out to the parking lot and looked around for Naruto's car. It was the first one the dog boy saw. It was a big, bright, orange Jeep. Kiba came up to the car and looked at it. There were lots of bumper stickers. One was a bowl of ramen, another some random quote and there was a rainbow flag. At first Kiba thought nothing of it and then '_Wait a rainbow flag? Isn't that the gay sign? Why would Naruto have it? Unless he is gay…' _Kiba was lost in his being the little sneaky fox he was, he sneaked behind the spaced out Kiba and covered the dog boy's eyes.

Kiba got pulled out of his la-la land and said "Hey! Who's there, scaring me like that?" Naruto put on his sexy-I-want- to-get-in-your-pants voice and whispered into Kiba's ear "Guess who, sexy" Kiba was so suspired that he jumped and knocked both of them to the ground. Naruto somehow got pined to the ground by the even more suspired Kiba. Both boys were blushing deeply but no one moved.

Naruto smirked "So, you ever going to get off me? Or you just want to keep me pinned here and rape me." Kiba blushed and without thinking blurred out "Are you gay?" Again Naruto smirked foxily. "Yeah, you got a problem with that?" "No, no sorry just asked" mumbled Kiba. "Ah, it's ok. So let's get going" Naruto and Kiba stood up and got into the big orange Jeep and Naruto drove to his house.

In the car they sat in silence except for the quiet radio. Kiba favorite song by Mindless Self Indulgence came on. "Issues" was like the best song they ever wrote. Even if it was in English, Kiba still understood because he used to live in America before his parents and him moved back to Japan.

"Why did Kakashi-sensei have to give a stupid project on my first day in school?" complained Naruto.

"Kakashi-sensei is always like that. He probably just made the whole thing up of the top of his head. Plus we weren't suppose to start a new book till next week" explained Kiba.

"Oh well then he is an ass. And here we are, my house" Naruto said as he parked his car in the drive-way of a really big house. "Dang, that's your place? Who is your aunt, some famous person?" "Nah, Tusnade obaa-san is just the head of our school" told Naruto.

"Your aunt, your aunt is the head of our school!?" exclaimed Kiba. They got out of the car and Naruto lead the surprised Kiba to the front door.

"Yep, she's the head, the loud obaa-san." said Naruto laughing. "Well, that cool, I guess." Sometime it is but others not so much. Just think about it. If I get into trouble at school she can punish me there and then ground me at home too." Naruto explained opening the door and leading Kiba into the kitchen. "So, want anything to eat? I have sushi and ramen." "Hummm, I'll take the sushi" Kiba answered the blonde. The boys ate and talked about random things, everything from cars to pineapples.

After eating the boys walked up to Naruto's room to start working on their project. Naruto sat on his huge bed, offering Kiba her chair. "Stupid pirates…"muttered Naruto while looking through his book bag for something to write with. "Here" said Kiba giving the fox boy his blue pen taking out an extra for himself. "Thanks" smiled Naruto. The fox boy and the dog boy went to work on their project.

----

"Kiiibbbaaaaaa!" Naruto cried. "This is taking tooooo long! Can we take a break?! Pleaseeeee?!" "Fine, fine I'm getting tired too" Kiba and Naruto have been doing their project for more than 1 hour and by now couldn't think straight. "YAY! Let's go get some snacks and watch TV." said Naruto bouncing up and down. Kiba stood up and followed the bouncing blonde to the kitchen.

They got popcorn and soda and went into Naruto's huge living room. The boys watched TV for a while but they got bored of the stupid girly shows that were on and looked for some video game to play. They ended up playing one of the Kingdom Hearts games Naruto had. "Who's your favorite character?" Naruto asked Kiba.

"I love Axel, he very cool with his fire" "Cool, I love Axel too but Demyx is my favorite." Naruto responded. Playing the game was fun and every time one of the boys lost they would react funny. Naruto and Kiba would end up cracking up on the floor. They were laying on the floor game controls thrown aside and tummies hurting from laughing. Kiba looked at his watch. He had 10 minutes till he had to be at work and his work was 20 minutes away.

"Naruto, I know it pretty late but can you drive me to work, please?" "Sure, it's cool, let's go" Naruto stood up brushing off the invisible dust off his pants. "Thanks, a lot" Kiba stood up and followed Naruto to the front door.

"Naruto" yelled a voice "Where are you going?" "Out, I'm going out" "Fine, be back by one am, stay out of trouble and don't get your boyfriend in trouble either" yelled the woman's voice that sounded like Lady Tsunade.

"Boyfriend?" asked Kiba. "She means you" Naruto said grinning. "But…" Kiba started when Naruto interrupted. "Don't worry I'll tell her later you're not my boyfriend" They walked out of the house and got into Naruto's car.

"Ok. So your curfew is one am?" Kiba asked.

"Yeah as long as I keep my grades up and stay out of trouble and don't screw my boyfriends when she's in the house, I can stay out till one and stay up till 2" answered Naruto. "Cool"

---

They drove in silence with only the radio softly playing a low tune. Naruto didn't yet know where Kiba worked, but Kiba told Naruto where to go. They drove to the town's vet office, the only one in many miles, but it was one of the best ones and people from all over took their pets there. "We're here" Naruto said softly not wanting to break the silence.

They got out of the car and Naruto locked the car's doors. "You work here, at the vets?" asked Naruto a little suspired.

"Yeah, I love animal, but mostly dogs. Plus my mom is the owner so I help out and get paid for it" answered Kiba.

"Wooo, cool I love animals too. Can I come and help out too?" asked Naruto. They were leaning on Naruto's car and Kiba pulled out a cigarette. "Sure mom always welcomes a helping hand. Naruto asked Kiba for a cigarette and lit it using Kiba's. Their faces were close to each other and this made both boys blush. They finished smoking and walked to the front door. The moment Kiba opened the door his mom came out.

"You're LATE by 5 minutes! That's the second time this month!" "Mom, sorry I was at a friend's house and you know I have to smoke be for I got in there because you won't let me until I leave." "So WHAT! I already told you to quit and…JUST GO in change and GET TO WORK" she yelled really loud.

"Meet Naruto, mom" Kiba said through his teeth.

"Oh, hello Naruto, nice to meet you" "Nice to meet you too, Mrs. Inuzuka" said Naruto in a very polite tone. Mrs. Inuzuka smiled warmly. "Mom, Naruto wants to help a little with the animals" Kiba stated. "Sure come on in, and Kiba give Naruto some work clothes." The 3 walked into the office. Mrs. Inuzuka went back to what she was doing before and the boys went to change.

In the changing room Kiba gave Naruto some spare clothes and started changing. He took off his shirt and jeans. "You have a nice body, Kiba" purred Naruto. Kiba looked up at Naruto and blushed every shade of red possible. Naruto was also standing in only his boxers. "Why are you blushing, Kiba-kun? Like what you see?" purred the fox boy, enjoying seeing the dog-boy redden even more.

"Stop it, _you're_ making me blush" Kiba said through his teeth. "No Kiba-kun, I like making you blush" Naruto said while putting on the work clothes.

"Blushing makes you pretty" Naruto purred again.

"You're annoying" said Kiba putting on his work clothes.

"You're hot" Naruto responded.

Before Kiba could start a fight because he was kind of annoying his mom interrupted.

"KIBA GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!" yelled Kiba's mom.

"Let's go before she goes crazier than she already is" Kiba took Naruto by the hand and pulled him out the changing room.

The boys had a lot of fun. As soon as they saw the animals they both forgot what happened in the changing room. Kiba and Naruto cleaned the cages, changed the food and water, and swept the floors and much more. Somewhere in the middle Kiba's mom came in with a dog that had to be wash because it had fleas. The dog was so big both boys had to wash it together.

Putting the dog into the big bathtub they filled it with shampoo and water. Kiba and Naruto scrubbed the dog down and while doing so their hands touched a lot. Every time that happened Kiba blushed and tried to hide it from Naruto, but the fox boy still noticed it. They finished washing the dog but they both were soaking wet. Just then Mrs. Inuzuka came in.

"Good, you're done. You can good home now. Also, Naruto if you want to work here I'll be happy to have you here." "Sure, I'll work but not for money, just volunteer" said Naruto. "No, no, no for your hard work I must pay you" Mrs. Inuzuka said stubbornly.

"I still won't take the money or I'll just use it on my sex toy, Kiba" Naruto smiled. Both Inuzukas looked shocked. "Just kidding! Good bye and good night Mrs. Inuzuka. Come on, Kiba I'll drive you home." Naruto pulled Kiba into the changing room; they got their clothes and walked to Naruto's car.

"I can walk you know" said Kiba. "No, I'll drive you. Which way?" Kiba pointed. "Good, that's the way I going anyway" "Isn't your house that way?" Kiba asked pointing in the opposite way. "Yeah, but I'm not going home, I'm going to a dance club"

"Oh" Kiba said "Well, can I join you; I haven't been in a club for ages?" "Sure, let's go then." Kiba's mom was strict about curfews. Kiba's was 11 pm but today was special so he didn't care and he would go to the club was Naruto.

---

They ended up in Kiba's favorite club. It had the best dance music. They got some drinks and sat down to chat. Talking about random things was fun but Kiba wanted to dance. "Hey, Naruto I'm going to go dance" Kiba finished his drink fast and went to the dance floor.

Alcohol always helped Kiba let everything go. He danced his soul out. Naruto watched slowly drinking this drink enjoying the brown haired boy dance. He finished his drink and went to join Kiba. Kiba was dancing with his eyes closed. Naruto got in front of the dog boy and started dancing. He was rubbing softly on Kiba and Kiba felt it. He opened his eyes to see who it was and saw the blonde in front of him. He was about to move away but Naruto turned and whispered in the taller boy's ear

"Don't go, please dance with me." Kiba moaned a little turn on by Naruto sexy voice. He couldn't ignore such a voice. He started to dance again and Naruto followed his moves. They grind and dipped and Naruto used Kiba as a pole now and then. They dance as if they were the only ones there. Kiba was tense at first but he let go after a while. The boys danced and drank more than they should have.

Around 12 something Kiba thought it was time to go home for both of them. He knew Naruto couldn't drive because the blonde couldn't even stand straight. He called his sister, who yelled at him but said it was ok since he doesn't go out much, to pick them up. She walked to the club which took like 40 minutes. While she walked the boy danced again.

Both of them enjoyed the grinding and touching. Kiba didn't ever notice that. When Kiba's sister got there she took Naruto's keys and drove both drunken boys to their place. There she called Naruto's aunt to pick up the half asleep blonde and his car. Kiba really didn't know what was happening because he was very drunk and half asleep. His sister put him into his bed and before Kiba's head even hit the pillow, Kiba was out.

* * *

**A/N**

**WOOOO! Another chapter done! I think it's going well, is it? :] I think I use too much dialog. Do I? Please tell me what I can improve in my writing. Reviews will be loved! Next chapter I will try and get done in 2-3 days.**


	3. Chapter 3 : Sai, Sex and Thinking

**A/N **

**Yeah, sorry about this chapter being so late, I had a very big writers' block. And due to the block this chapter suck ass. Well it's up now but this story is on hold for a while. Also there is going to be a crack in here because I was on crack…**

**Big thanks to my reviewers some far! ****NaruKiba Love****, ****SasuNaruForever17****, and ****Narukiba Lover****.**

**Big thanks to my Beta Chibi-san :] Cookies for you.**

**This chapter is for my Beta Chibi-san – This is to get your mind into the gutter, a little XD**

* * *

Chapter 3 – Sai, Sex, and Thinking 

Kiba got up with a start. '_Fuck, fuck, fuck my head feels cracked open.' _He thought about last night and came to the conclusion that indeed yesterday was the most fun he had in months, but the amount of alcohol he had wasn't really necessary. Kiba got out of his warm bed and half walked half crawled to the bathroom. _'Stupid hangover.'_ the dog boy thought, stripping out of his clothes that he didn't take off the night before and got into the cold shower. Cold water always woke him up.

Kiba's head was a mess but he could still remember the night before. Working with Naruto, talking with Naruto, drinking with Naruto, and most of all dancing with Naruto. _'He dances like a god. His skin is so soft, his body is so perfect…What the HELL am I thinking. Naruto is a guy and I like girls, only!' _Kiba kept reminding himself that Naruto is a guy while finishing his shower. When he got out he brushed his teeth, went to his room got dressed and went down to the kitchen.

"Hey, what happened last night?" asked Kiba's sister who was making lunch for the family.

"Nothing, really, me and Naruto went to a club and got drunk. Nothing much to it." Kiba answered as he got out milk and cereal.

"You know you still got to go to school and work." Hana told Kiba, going through the fridge looking for the wasabi.

"I know, I know, just don't tell mom about yesterday. She'll go all crazy on me and Naruto."

"Ok, but you owe me then. Now eat faster and get your ass to school, you'll be late."

"Yes, ma'ma."

----

Kiba stuffed his jacket and lunch into his locker. "Hey Kiba, why weren't you on aim yesterday?"

"Hey Neji. I wasn't on because I was at a club…with Naruto."

"Oh really? And how did that go?" The long haired boy looked at Kiba with a curious look.

"We talked, we danced, we got drunk, and we danced more, and then went home. Nothing really special, really." Kiba slammed his locker closed. "Let's get to class or we'll be late. I'll tell you the details on aim, since you look like you're going to ask."

Naruto wasn't in class but Kiba didn't worry much. He had a big hang over and Naruto probably did too. Kiba didn't listen in any of his classes. He was spaced out the whole day. He got to work early and worked hard without notice. His mom asked him where Naruto was and Kiba just said that Naruto couldn't make it. Kiba's hard work which made his mom happy so she let him off work early. Being so spaced out wasn't normal for Kiba and he didn't know why or about what. But it was Naruto who he was thinking about all day.

At home Kiba took a fast shower, got some food and went on aim.

~DogBoy101 logged in

-ByakuganNeji3: Hey, Kiba, what's up?

-DogBoy101: Nothing much, you said or thought about wanting to talk about what happened yesterday.

-ByakuganNeji3: Yeah, what happened and this time with a few more details.

-DogBoy101: After starting the project we go bored and just hung out at his place. When I had to go to work he came with me and helped. After that he said he would drive me home but we went to a club instead.

-DogBoy101: At the club we talked, drank and danced. Danced, together, very close.

-DogBoy101: It was very fun. He dances like a god; he is so hot, sexy even.

-ByakuganNeji3i: And this means…?

-DogBoy101: That I'm very confused and my mind is messed up and I don't know what to think anymore. I know he is a guy but he makes me feel so…I DON'T know anymore. But I still think it's because he looks so much like a girl.

- ByakuganNeji3: Yeah, sure it means exactly that. I have to go now, I talk to you tomorrow. Gaara just came over.

-DogBoy101: And now you're a sex addict.

- ByakuganNeji3: Shut UP!

~ ByakuganNeji3 logged out

Kiba laughed. He never thought that THE Neji Hyuuga would like sex so much. Before he always said that he is not like that and he is not a pervert. That he doesn't do stuff like that. Kiba was still cracking up. Neji is just so un-Neji like now with Gaara around. Kiba started doing his homework.

~Meanwhile~

"Yeah, I know Kiba's very hot and a good dancer." I hope he'll like me one day." Naruto was talking to his old best friend.

"Dickless, of course he'll like you. You're like good at everything. I should know. You kiss like a god, you dance like a god, and you put on a good strip show. You also fuck so good." The boy on the other line moaned while saying this.

"SHUT UP SAI! The strip thing was only ONE time and I was DRUNK." Naruto yelled at his sexy friend and boyfriend Sai.

"Well, you were really into it and that the day we started dating: Sai purred into the phone.

Sai was and is Naruto's friend since childhood and also his boyfriend for 2 years. They never really broken up since Naruto moved but they told each other they were free to like and date other people.

"Naruto, would you be happy if I came to visit you for a week? My dad is going over there for business and said I could join him." Sai asked but he knew his little sexy fox sex toy was going to say yes.

"Hell yeah, you have to come. I miss you so, so, so much."

"You probably just miss me for the sex."

"NO! I miss you, really." Naruto pouted.

"Well, I got to go, it late over here. Good night."

"Good night." Naruto hung up the phone.

----

Tsunade was in the kitchen the next morning, peacefully enjoying a cup of coffee. She was sitting at the breakfast table reading the newspaper when her cup started shaking as though there was an earthquake.

"Tsunade!" Naruto yelled while running down the stairs and into the kitchen like an elephant. "Sai is coming today! He told me yesterday on the phone. He is going to my school for a week here because his dad doesn't want him to miss even one day of school"

"I know, Naruto I know. Sai's dad called me and told me about it." Tsunade picked up here cup while Naruto was going through the cupboards looking for something to eat.

"So, it's so for him to come? Naruto asked hopefully, taking the milk out of the fridge.

"Yeah, sure, why not. Just don't be too loud when you're alone with each other…." Tsunade smirked at Naruto's expiration.

"Ba-chan! Is that all you can think of!?" He was either blushing or was very angry but you couldn't tell Naruto's face was too red.

"Well, your mom said you did that a lot after you started dating Sai."

"Well, so what!? Naruto mocked Tsunde's voice and continued to finish his cereal.

"Whatever, get to school. NOW!"

"Fine, fine I'm going" Naruto finished his bowl of cereal and ran out the house.

----

Naruto was jumpy all day. He reminded Kiba of a bug. At lunch he was even humming to himself. It annoyed the crap out of everyone. It's nice to be happy and all but being all hyper all day can get on other people's nerves. Sitting at their lunch table everyone was talking about random things. Naruto was _happily _eating his food and humming very loud.

"NARUTO, what the hell are you so happy about?" Neji couldn't keep the question in 'cause the blonde was way too fucking annoying.

"Oh," Naruto grinned "My boy-friend is coming from Japan today and he is going to go our school for a week." Naruto almost yelled this being so hyper.

"Really, you have a boy-friend?" Neji asked with interest.

"Yeah, his name is Sai and I have been best friends with him since childhood and we have been dating for 2 years and Aunt Tsunade was being mean and laughing at me today because we are too loud when we're alone and he has a nice body and chicken ramen…."

Naruto didn't stop talking, saying everything that came into his mind. _'Dang, he has a boyfriend and by the sound of it he has…experience.' _Kiba thought.

"I can't wait to see him. Oh and Kiba I'm going to work but I'm bring Sai. I miss him too much."

"Ok." Kiba almost whispered but caught himself and said it in a normal voice.

'_Why was Naruto like that when we were dancing when he has a boyfriend? He never said anything about a boyfriend.' _

"So, Naruto tell us more about this Sai person." Neji said.

"Well, we have been dating for 2 years……."

----

Naruto walked to his car humming, again. _'I hope he comes soon. I can't wait to see Sai'_ Naruto opened this car door when someone put their hands over his eyes. "Guess who" the person whispered into Naruto's ear, sending shivers down his back.

"Oh my god! Sai, Sai, SAI!" Naruto yelled, knowing the sexy voice right away. He turned around to look at Sai. Sai was wearing his favorite belly-showing outfit. Sai hugged Naruto and took the blonde's face softly into his hands.

"I missed you." whispered Sai kissing the blonde's waiting lips. He pulled away and smiled.

"Hey what was that? You know 3 weeks apart, you'd think I would want more than that!" Naruto grinned. He opened his car door.

"You know my backseat is big and comfortable." Sai smirked and pulled Naruto into the car closing the door behind them.

----

"Hey Kiba, we're here to work" Naruto walked into the back room.

"Good, go change and let's start."

Kiba, while waiting for Naruto to show up, was very confused with everything. Why did he even care if Naruto had a boyfriend? It's not like he liked the annoying blonde. He just, well he didn't know. Kiba was just getting a huge headache trying to sort this out.

"No, I first have to introduce you to Sai." Naruto opened the door and told Sai to come in.

"Ok, so Kiba this is Sai, Sai this is Kiba." The boys looked at each other and shook hands.

"Well, we're going to go change, be back in a few minutes." Naruto pulled Sai into the changing room.

Only after the door closed behind the two boys did Kiba notice something. Naruto's hair was messed up now than usual and he was wearing his shirt in-side out. Kiba had a pinging in his heart. _'There I go again! I don't care what he does with his boyfriend. It's his choice and it's not like I like him anyway' _Kiba thought, rubbing the fish tank he was cleaning very hard.

"If you rub so hard there'll be a hole in it, you know." Naruto said walking into the room.

"Sorry, Kiba, that Naruto was a little late. We were caught up in…some fun." said Sai.

"SHUP UP SAI!" Naruto yelled blushing brightly.

The boy got to work after Kiba showed Sai what to do. Sai tried to grab Naruto's ass every time he passed the blonde but Naruto knew him to well and got away in time. Kiba, on the other hand, didn't know that Sai was a huge pervert. Sai was bored and tired of running after Naruto while Kiba ignored them both, so he walked closer to Kiba standing in back of him.

"Hey, Kiba." Sai purred into the dark haired boy's ear "you know you're really sexy."

Kiba shivered "I…wha…" Kiba was trapped.

"Are you dating anyone? Anyone at all?"

"No…I…uh." Kiba couldn't move, he was frozen. Sai was too close to him.

"Good, good, then we can have some fun." Sai purred.

'_This guy…he is a pervert!' _Kiba thought still unable to move.

Sai leaned in a kissed Kiba's neck. Hitting a hot-spot right away, earning a moan from Kiba. Sai abused that spot for a long time. Kiba felt like he was melting either from not wanting any of this or from liking it. Thoughts raced through his head, he couldn't think. Kiba wanted to move, walk away, but he couldn't control his legs. His knees buckled but Sai caught him.

"Sai…please…" Sai didn't let him finish his protest. Instead he moved over to Kiba's lips. Almost there but Naruto stopped him.

"SAI! Stop molesting Kiba and get to work!" Naruto only just noticed this happening.

"Ok, whatever" Sai let go of Kiba who could barely stand on his feet.

Naruto walked over to Kiba "You ok?"

"I think so…" Kiba whispered.

After Kiba unfroze, the boys got back to work with no more funny business for Sai. Sai had to leave earlier than the other two because he had to do something before school the next day.

"Hey Kiba, I'm so sorry about Sai. He's just…"

"He's just a big pervert?"

"Yeah, that."

----

Naruto and Kiba were changing clothes in the change room. The whole day was kind of a mess for Kiba. Everything in his head was like his sister's soup, thick, greasy and not edible. He couldn't get his mind straight and everything anyone said made it worse.

"Not to be mean, but your moans are damn sexy." Naruto grinned getting a shoe thrown at his head, but missing.

"Shut up…" Kiba blushed.

"It's true, and next time I want to be the one making you make sex sounds like you did today." Naruto winked at Kiba. "See you at school." The blonde ran past Kiba planting a small kiss on this tattooed cheek. He ran out the door and in his car without another word. Kiba just stood there shocked.

When Kiba got home he still thought of the small kiss planted on his cheek. _'His lips were so soft, so warm...' _"AHHHH! What am I thinking!?" Kiba yelled taking off his shoes before walking up to the bathroom. He knew his mom and sister were out for dinner. Walking up the stairs he mumbled to himself that there was nothing happening and that he did not like anyone that was the same gender as him. In the bathroom, Kiba stripped off his clothes and went into the shower. After, he tried doing some homework but couldn't concentrate on it. Kiba picked up his cell phone and called Neji.

"Hello, Hyuuga Neji speaking."

"Hey, ever look at you caller id?

"I'm too busy to look most of the time."

"Can you talk?" Kiba hoped that he could, he really needed someone to talk to right then.

"I can talk. So, what's up?" Neji got ready for a long story.

Kiba sat on his own bed and slowly told the Hyuuga the whole story.

"See, I don't get it, I'm straight but Naruto, he makes me…? Kiba shifted in his bed, rolling over unto his tummy.

"Make you what? You think he is hot, right? He turns you on, even if it's just a little. And you don't know what to do, right?" Neji asked.

"Yeah, sort of, kind of, yeah, but I still don't get why."

"How did you feel when Sai molested you?"

"It felt good and wrong, I mean he is a guy and I'm not attracted to him at all. But I didn't even know it's him half the time. I was just melting into the feeling. So I guess I liked it, a lot." Kiba explained with some difficulty.

'_It's good that he admitted that he felt something and liked it.' _Neji thought.

"How about you come over next Friday, when I'm free? So me, you and Gaara can talk about everything."

"Sure, well then see you at school tomorrow?"

"Yeah, night."

They both hung up. Kiba went back to his homework which he managed to finish in the end. After a while of surfing the web, he turned off his computer and went to sleep.

* * *

**N/A**

**So, yeah, it sucks ass. Really it does. I was like on crack or something. I don't know what I was thinking when writing this. I really don't know how to continue this story, I really have no idea. So, this fic is now on hold. I will have, sooner or later, 2 one-shots and a new story up. Well, reviews will be loved!**


	4. Chapter 4 : Denial

**A/N**

**Yes, it has been a while but I finally got this chapter up. The story is still on hold…Don't kill me. I have no idea how to continue, I need ideas. As soon as I get them, I write the next chapter. This is a birthday gift for SasuNaruForever17.**

**Hope you enjoy sempai! Happy Birthday!!!**

**Cookies to my Beta Chibi-san**

* * *

**Chapter 4: Denial**

Again, there was not much difference in that week for Kiba, except of course, seeing Naruto every single day. Everything got on his nerves one way or another. School sucked with all the homework and projects it gave them. Work was tiring with Hana being sick and not there to help. Naruto had his things and couldn't help much that week too. Kiba wasn't getting much sleep either, with all the things going on and his brain being a mess of shit like the one his dog left under the couch the other day.

Kiba was sitting next to his computer; hand on the keyboard spacing out. He was supposed to be writing his history report that was due the next day. Yet again he was thinking about the blonde that in a few short days changed his life, probably forever?

He snapped out of his day dream when his dog started barking outside his bedroom door, Kiba stood up to open it and let his dog in. The dog ran to his bed and fell asleep on it. Walking slowing back to his chair, Kiba sighed deeply and changed his mind. Saving his half written report and shutting off his computer, Kiba fell into bed with yet another sigh.

----

In English class Kakashi-sensei didn't give a lesson and let them do what pleased them because a new volume of his orange porn book came out. Kiba, Naruto, Sai, who was now in their class, and all their other friends who had that class sat together talking about some new super model scandal.

Sai had his arm around Naruto laughing along with the rest of them, even if it wasn't much of a real laugh. Sakura came up out of nowhere saying something that made Kiba wants to choke her! She was one of his best friends, but at times she really didn't help.

"Naruto! I have a club, you know that yaoi one and we need a few new pictures…So would you and Sai kiss, please?!" Sakura's voice was really high and squeaky and that meant she was in Fan Girl mode. She took out her camera.

"Sure, sure why not, Sai?" Naruto looked at the taller boy.

"Ok, I don't mind" The blonde was ginning happily. Sai kissed Naruto. Kiba frowned, Neji looked as if he was enjoying it, and Sakura was squeaking even louder taking as many pictures as she could. Sai and Naruto pulled apart.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Sakura yelled and ran off to show Ino and the other girls in the Yaoi club, the pictures. The group went back to talking but Kiba was as silent as a mouse. He was the first one out of the class as soon as the bell rang.

----

Kiba didn't go to lunch. Instead he went to the school's roof. It was cold and Kiba had short sleeves on. He didn't want to go back down to the lockers. _'Why is it so cold? It's freaking March. It shouldn't be so cold!'_ Kiba rubbed his arms. He sat lost in thought for a while.

"Hey, you'll catch a cold if you don't get a jacket" said a voice that snapped Kiba out of his la-la land. It was Gaara the only other person except for Neji who knew about the secret pass way, which was not blocked, to the roof.

"So, I'm not cold" Kiba said trying to sound pissed off but his breaking voice fucked that idea up.

"Yes you are, your lips look kind of blue, you're shivering and your ass must be so numb you can't feel it" Gaara said in the as-a-matter- of-fact voice. Gaara took off his jacket and handed it to Kiba.

"Aren't you going to be cold?" Kiba asked putting on the jacket which was very warm.

"No." Gaara sat down next to Kiba and laid back, closing his eyes.

"Wake me up when the bell rings" mumbled Gaara.

"Ok" Kiba sat waited for the bell to ring so he can go back inside and defrost his ass. _'Why do I feel like this about Naruto? Why do I have these thoughts? He's someone I just met and I don't know him well and yet, yet I like him, too much for a straight guy.'_ "What am I going to do?" Kiba asked out loud.

He sighed and looked at the sky. Watching the clouds, which made him feel like his friend Shikamaru, Kiba lost track of time. The bell rang and pulled Kiba back to earth. He work up Gaara and went to class, still thinking.

----

"Kiba? Kiba, you there?" Naruto was poking the spaced out boy's forehead.

"Ah! What happened?" Kiba almost fell out of his seat.

"Nothing, you just keep spacing out all the time." Naruto was sitting on Kiba's desk. Today he was wearing cute short shorts. Every time he would sit down they would ride up, show more of his thighs.

'_His tanned thighs look so soft, I want to touch them so badly, so much I want my hands on them, rubbing them up and down…NO! I can't let myself think that way, I'm not gay'_ "It's nothing really, I'm just thinking" Kiba mumbled.

"How can you think when we have a sub, who could care less about what we do, so come on, the guys are trying to come up with a game to play" Naruto took Kiba's hand and pulled him off the chair.

"Naruto, I don't want to play anything right now" Kiba dropped Naruto hand and ran it through his hair "I'm not in the mood"

"Fine, fine, spoilsport!" Naruto stomped away.

----

After school Kiba found Neji and Gaara outside smoking and waiting for him. The three young men walked to the student parking lot and got into Neji's Shelby WCC Mustang car that was custom colored into white with gray strips. It was one hell of a sexy car and everyone knew it. Plus the car was perfect for someone like Neji.

The guys got into the car and Neji drove them out the lot and onto the road. Kiba, Gaara, and Neji sat silently the whole ride to Neji's house.

The guys pulled in front of the long haired boy's house and got out of the sexy car. Neji and the other two walked up the long path walk and Neji opened the front door. The butler greeted the Hyuuga, Gaara and Kiba. The young Hyuuga told the butler to bring their lunch to his room. The three young men walk a flight of stair into Neji's quarters. Just like the rest of the house, Neji's room was huge. They sat on the sofa in the living room part of the quarters and waited for their lunch. Kiba couldn't keep silent much longer.

"So, what's going on, what are we going to do? You guys are being too quiet."

"Ok then Neji you want to ask him or should I do it?" Gaara growled at the annoying dog boy for no apparent reason.

"I'll do it. Kiba, do you like Uzumaki Naruto?"

The question caught Kiba off guard. His thoughts were racing though his head and he couldn't think. He looked at the two guys as they waited for an answer.

"I…I don't know. He is so pretty, like a girl, but he is not a girl and I don't know what I feel and I don't know if I like him or not. I have been thinking for the past week about all this but I still don't understand anything. I don't mind kissing other guys and I don't know about girls. They may be pretty and I went out with them and kissed them but never found someone I really liked. So I don't know my feelings about Naruto, I really don't…" Kiba explained in one breath.

Neji and Gaara looked at each other. Both were thinking the same thing. _'He likes him, but he is in plain denial'_. Lunch was brought in and the boys ate again in silence.

"Ok," Neji said "I guess that your explanation was acceptable. It's something I once felt before…" He looked at Gaara. "And you Kiba, helped me, helped us both. So we are going to help you too. Whatever it takes, we'll get you through this, whatever the outcome is."

Kiba didn't know what to say so he just said plain and simple "Thank you"

The boys finished eating and hung out, played video games and talked about random things. Later, when Kiba had to go, Neji called car service to drive the dog boy to work.

"Bye, thank you again" Kiba waved and he got into the car.

"Bye" said the other two. The car drove away and Gaara and Neji walked back inside.

In the car Kiba thought about what he had just said. But only one word stood out. _'Denial, denial, denial. Do I really like the annoying blond? Or is this something stupid like I still hope he would be a girl?'_ Kiba shook his head. _'Stop thinking about this.'_

He took out his I-pod and turned on a loud song to block out his thoughts. It helped for a while. When his head started to hurt from the blasting music and the thoughts that were trying to get out, he put his I- pod away.

'_Maybe I should stay home today and not go to work. I'll go to bed early and clear out my head.'_ He told the driver to take him home instead of work.

Jumping out the car when it got to him house, Kiba jogged up to the front door. Getting out his keys, he went inside, took off his shoes and went up to his room. He changed and got something to eat. Munching on chips and drinking one of his sister's beers, Kiba did his homework. After, he took a shower and lay down on his bed trying to fell asleep. He tossed and turned but his mind kept thinking.

Kiba couldn't fall asleep; it was too hot and too early. He needed to talk to someone who'd make him feel better. He picked up his cell and looked through the numbers. He didn't want to call any of his guy friends, they wouldn't give good advice. Looking at the girl names it was Ten-Ten, Ino, Hinata, Temari, and Sakura. Ten-Ten had her karate class, Ino was at work and couldn't talk, Hinata didn't know much about this kind of stuff, Temari was with Shikamaru, and that left Sakura, his best friend. Kiba clicked talk on her name and waited for her to pick up.

"Hello, Sakura speaking" said the pink haired girl.

"Hi, Sakura, are you busy?"

"No, I'm doing my nails. What's up?"

"Well, I kind of need some advice" Kiba tried not to sound scared.

"Ok, what is it about? Girls or maybe boys?" Sakura asked happily while putting a pretty shade of red on her nails.

"It's about boys, well one boy really."

"Ah, Naruto isn't it. Well, what do you want to know?"

"How did you know it was about Naruto? Anyway, I think I like him.

But I still like girls and I don't know what to do. I am really confused and my head is all messed up." Kiba explained to his best friend.

"I know because in the past week you kept looking at him and blushing when he touched you. I'm always hanging out with you at school and I can see everything that happens. Plus it's very easy to tell when a guy likes someone, and after that it's not hard to tell who it is. As for liking Naruto but still liking girls, you're either still in denial and gay or you're just bisexual." Sakura explained, starting to painting her toe nails now.

"Oh. Really?" Kiba didn't know what to say. The pink haired girl was too smart.

"Stop thinking that I'm so smart. I'm only book smart. I just know these things. I'm bi myself you know. Before dating Lee, I was dating Ino. But I and Ino are good friends and it was a little awkward to date, so we broke up but stayed friends." Sakura said admiring her finished nails.

"Oh, cool. I guess that maybe I am bi, maybe" Kiba said.

"See how easy it is to accept who you really are? Oh, Kiba we're giving in our projects Monday. You're finished right?"

"Yeah, and it already at school in my locker."

"Great, call Naruto and ask him if he is finished too, bye" Sakura hung up the phone.

'She did that on purpose' thought Kiba while dialing Naruto's number. 3 rings later a small voice said "Naruto speaking."

"Hi, Naruto, it's Kiba. I'm called to ask if everything is ready in your part of the project."

"Hey, Kiba, yeah everything is ready but I can't go to school Monday. I got sick." Naruto did sound very sick.

"Oh, well how about I come over tomorrow to visit?" Kiba smiled.

"Sure, ok, I'll be waiting" Naruto said quietly.

"Good night Naruto."

"Good Night Kiba."

They hung up both smiling and coughing in Naruto's case. Tomorrow was going to be one interesting day.

----

Kiba got up extra early and got ready to go over Naruto's place. H e tried to make himself look better then on other days. He styled his hair instead of leaving it messed up. Stole his sister's eyeliner and sprayed his best deodorant on. Then he went to the kitchen to make Naruto a lunch. He made some chicken ramen, eggs rolls, sushi roll and rice balls. Kiba packed it up in a lunch box and checked the time. Seeing it was the right time on which he planned on getting out, he grabbed his jacket and walked out the house. He locked the door. Kiba was very happy that he could spend the day taking care of Naruto.

Back at home, Kiba's sister walked into the kitchen with a yawn. She knew it was a little too quiet for her brother to be home. She looked at the kitchen table and saw a small note written in blue ink.

"Sis," it said "I'm not going to go to work today again. A friend is sick and I went to visit him. Please cover me up from mum. K---." Hana smiled and light up the note with her lighter and throw it in the sick. "Ah, that Kiba, mum's going to freak if she ever finds out you like a boy" She said out loud and graded herself a cup of coffee.

----

Meanwhile, Kiba looked up at Naruto's front door. He took a big breath and rang the doorbell. A few seconds later Naruto opened the door.

"Ah, Kiba! Come in come in, Tsunade isn't here today. She off at some meeting so we're all alone." Naruto said as they walked down the long corridor.

"Good morning to you too, Naruto. Now go back to bed, it's cold here."

Naruto walked into the living room followed by Kiba. The blonde boy walked over to the sofa and crawled under the covers.

"I sleep and eat here when I'm sick. It's closer to the kitchen and it's the closest to any bathroom in the house." Naruto looked at Kiba while the other took off his jacket.

"Ok, I'll go make some tea for you." Kiba walked out of the room and into the kitchen.

Naruto smiled and picked up the remote and turned on the TV. '_Maybe there is a chance the he likes me and I have a perfect way to find out.'_ He smirked and watched the show on TV.

After tea and some sleep, Naruto and Kiba sat watching some movie they found in the closet. "Kiba my back hurts! Can you give me a massage? Please!" Naruto suddenly ask, looking at Kiba with puppy eyes. Kiba could never resist puppy eyes so he answered with an "Ok". Naruto took off his shirt making Kiba blush and turn.

"Naruto do you have lotion or oil anywhere?"

"Yeah, in the bathroom, behind the mirror".

Kiba went into the bathroom and looked through the stuff behind the mirror. Picking up a bottle that looked like oil, he looked at the name tag and almost dropped it in the sink. Lube, it was lube. Kiba slightly blushed and put it back on the shelf. Moving some more bottles and things, he found the massage oil and walked back to the couch where Naruto was on his stomach. Kiba sat down on the floor next to the blonde and put some oil on his hands. Kiba rubbed his hands together to warm up the oil.

'_This is just a massage, nothing more. His back just hurts from sleeping on it too long, that's all'_ Kiba thought as he slowly put his hands on Naruto's back and started massaging it.

"Kiba you're really good at this" Naruto purred.

Kiba smiled but said nothing and continued with the massage. There were some soft spots where Naruto laughed and some even made him moan slightly. Kiba was enjoying this probably as much as the blonde under his hands. The whole thing lasted about 30 minutes till Kiba looked at the time and saw it was already 2 pm.

"Hey Naruto" Kiba said breaking the comfortable semi-silence "Do you want to eat yet because it's time to take your medicine.

"Hell yeah, I'm really hungry!" Naruto smiled at Kiba.

"Ok then I'll go get you your lunch and pills".

Kiba left the living room and walked into the kitchen. He washed his hands and took out Naruto's lunch that he made that morning. Kiba heated up the ramen and made some tea. Taking that out and the pills for Naruto, he walked back to where Naruto was sitting and put the tray in front of the blonde.

"Kiba! I love you! You made ramen!" The blonde was almost jumping while sitting on the couch. Kiba blushed slightly.

"It's nothing really".

Naruto picked up the bowl and chopsticks and said a loud "Itadekimasu". He started eating and his face lit up even more than before.

"THIS is probably the BEST ramen I have eaten in years". He was done with the bowl in 40.5 seconds, his new record. Kiba went to the kitchen and go the sushi roll and rice balls. While Naruto eat the sushi, Kiba munched on a rice ball watching the blonde.

"This is great! Amazing, super, I love it!" Naruto yelled as loud as he could without coughing. Kiba smiled. He did put a lot of work into the lunch. It was probably the best he ever made.

After lunch and tea, Naruto said he was tired and went to sleep again.

Kiba was sitting on the armchair across from where the blonde was sleeping. He was reading his manga and every few pages he looked up at the sleeping boy. He was like an angel, gold hair, flawless face, tan skin, and when awake, beautiful, mesmerizing, sky blue eyes. Kiba quietly stood up and walk over to the angel. He fixed the covers and moved a few blonde locks out of the beautiful face. _'I really am falling for this kid, aren't I?'_

* * *

**A/N**

**KAAA! It's finally done! After god knows how long this chapter is freaking done. I hate myself for being such a slow typer when it comes to copying something of hand written papers. I'm never writing by hand again. Only on computer, it will take me faster that way. Well happy birthday SasuNaruForever17! Hope you enjoyed my hard work. Review and stuff people.**


End file.
